


I'm Buying

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fringe, Fringe/Supernatural crossover, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amateurs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Buying

 

 

Peter stared at the men and shook his head.  “Let me get this straight.  You want us to believe that demons are behind all this?”

The older of the two smirked.  “Believe me or not man, but let us go to finish our job.”

“Oh yeah.  I’ll get right on that.”

Peter looked over at Olivia who looked as lost as he did.

“I’m pretty sure we can rule out demon possession.”  He said to Olivia.

She gave him a small laugh.  “Well that’s good to know.  What do you think this is though?  I mean, they know what’s happening, the details.”

“Maybe they’re just investigating it like they say they are?”  Peter offered.  “Even if they are idiots, they could still be checking it out.”

Olivia shook her head.  “Amateurs.”

 

 

Dean looked back at Sam and shook his head.  “They don’t have a clue Sam.  We should have just gone for the files instead of trying to talk to them.”

“They have the man power to handle this Dean.  You know what happened the last time this demon virus got out of hand.”

Dean shivered, remembering the feeling of doom as he realized Sam had been infected.  The even stronger horror when he realized that Sam’s demon blood made him immune to it.  “Yeah, but they aren’t going to help us.  Hell I’m surprised we haven’t been locked up yet.”

Sam sighed.  “We have to do something.  Look, they think it’s a man made virus so let’s play it up.  Just… we need to get this handled and the longer we talk about it the more likely it’ll get out of the quarantined area.”

Dean sighed.  “Yeah yeah Sam.  Just… amateurs.”

 

 

“We believe that someone is delivering this virus individually.  It has to be delivered into the blood stream directly.”  Peter was saying to the small group. 

“So we’re looking for someone with a lot of needles.”  Olivia said.

“Or an infected person with a knife.”  Dean countered the blond.

“What an interesting thing to say.” 

The five of them turned quickly to see Walter coming in.  “Do you really think the person would be using their own blood to infect others?”

“We’ve seen it before.”  Sam said with a nod to the older man.

“Walter Bishop, meet Sam and Dean Winchester.”  Astrid said with a fond smile as she walked over to stand by the older scientist.

“Winchester?”  Walter asked.  “Really?  Where, uh, did you say you saw this virus before?”

“River Grove, Oregon”

Walter smacked his hands down hard on the desk top.  “Of course!  I didn’t see it!  The sulphur, it disappeared!”

Sam looked at Dean in surprise that the other man seemed to be get what they were talking about.  Olivia looked at Peter who was all eyes for the other man.  “Walter, what are you saying?”

“The demon virus.  Someone must have got a sample of it.  It was never supposed to be experimented on you know, but we thought we might be able to find a cure for it.”

“A cure, for a demonic virus.”  Peter asked, surprise in his voice.

Walter ignored him and looked at Sam, his eyes wide and sad.  “I’m sorry.  We tried to cure the rest but…  there was no cure for what the infusion of demonic blood in infancy does.  We thought… well… there was no way to control the psychic ability either but we did try.  I’m sorry Sam.”

Peter stared at them for a minute before shaking his head.  “So, you’re a psychic.”  Sam nodded, not certain what reaction that would cause.  Peter smiled then, taking his hand and throwing a shoulder around him.  “Hallelujah.  It’s nice to meet someone else.  Every time I think I’ve met the real thing they turn out to be fakes.  I’m empathic.  What’s your thing?”

Dean looked up and Walter was pulling a dazed Astrid back to work.  Olivia was staring after Peter and Sam, who was suddenly animated and talking with his hands in a way that meant he was really excited.

Olivia shook her head.  “I need more coffee.”

“I need more whiskey.”

Olivia looked at him and nodded.  “I’m buying.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mass-hipgnosis.livejournal.com/profile)[mass_hipgnosis](http://mass-hipgnosis.livejournal.com/) who wanted Fringe/SPN where they each say "amateurs" about one another :P Hope you like it! This took me a while to think of something that would work on the supernatural and scientific ends of the spectrum. God bless Walter for being so... Walter :P


End file.
